


卑鄙可耻

by HengoRipley



Series: AJ5 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, M/M, suffocation during sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 时间局的人好奇AJ是怎么在办公室里把自己弄瘸的。但是没人敢多问。
Relationships: AJ/Five Hargreeves
Series: AJ5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124225
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	卑鄙可耻

AJ总是很难想象，像Five这样纤细的身体，在吞下他的阴茎后压在他的胯上时会具有如此沉甸甸的重量。男孩和他做爱的时候总像是在报复些什么，仿佛AJ往他体内操进去了点怒气似的，但很显然AJ本身并非什么容易发火的人——或者说鱼。

他们第一次做爱不是在两人合作导致Handler死后的那几天里，这令AJ惊讶，他以为男孩会急于脱身地付清尾款——他们之间不合礼节的约定，换取让后者的家人安然回到2019年的手提箱。但不是那几天，甚至不是在Handler葬礼的那天，AJ曾一度以为凭Five糟糕的幽默感，他会选择那天用性爱的方式庆祝一下，不过显然自己最终还是猜错了。当然，Five依旧在那天露面了，在总部的职工墓园，拎着手提箱，还是穿着那套制服，但可以看出来比之前的更加崭新。

Five是在葬礼结束后才慢吞吞地从旁边的一颗巨大的橡树后踱出来，光亮的牛津鞋踩在雨后泥泞的土壤里，碾过刚才悼念的人群留下的脚印。AJ假惺惺地安排了整场葬礼，甚至在员工日报上面登了一则篇幅恰到好处的讣告。外勤任务与灾难导致的不可抗力——时间局的人是这样被告知的，对此抱怀疑态度的占了大多数，但他们远没有精力去寻找真相，他们的精力被消磨在打字机的墨迹和混乱的时间流里。

于是在灰蒙蒙的雾气里，留到最后的AJ看着Five双手插着口袋从树下走来。男孩绕到墓碑背面，从裤兜里掏出一小束干巴巴的野花，弯腰放在没被踩脏尚且干净的草坪上。

AJ的目光落在Five被冻得发红的膝盖上。

“没有想到你会来。”

“没有想到你会为她举行葬礼。”

他们之间沉默了一会，随后AJ越过对方看到橡树下躺着的黑色手提箱。

“看起来你已经把我们的手提箱当成私人财产了。”

“你答应过的——”

“随意放在那里就不怕会被路过的员工收回吗？”

“我大可再去抢一个，”Five白了对方一眼，他忽然感到一阵不安，于是将目光又投向远处，“况且我也不想滥用这玩意，毕竟它的价值只有将我的家人送回正确时间线。”

AJ点起一支香烟，在吸入后含糊地说道：“还有让你回到这里。”

“什么？”Five没有听清。

“我说，”AJ在水里摆动了一下尾巴，“总是不喜欢这种大雾天气，会让我的玻璃罩蒙上一层水珠。”

“......你这条该死的金鱼。”

“注意语言。”

Five注视着他，皱着眉头认真思忖了几秒，接着头也不回地走回橡树底下，拎起手提箱消失了。

AJ耸耸肩，把烟按灭在Handler的墓碑上，他环视四周，所有人都离开了，一种莫名的焦躁感涌上来，他得去检查一下水里的含氧量。

-

再次见到Five是在总部的档案室里，对方大汗淋漓，眼睛底下有两道阴影。男孩看起来深受PTSD的困扰，他身上还穿着睡衣，头发很乱，显然是从某种噩梦中惊醒后直接提着手提箱跳跃到这儿来的。

AJ倚在一旁，双臂抱在胸前一时不知道该说点什么。

档案室里只开了两盏昏黄的小灯，AJ往这里一站，挡去了大部分光线，Five暴躁地挪到另一处灯光下，手里还不断翻着文档——记录着过去和未来的。

“职夜班的员工还以为这里闹鬼了，你把他们吓得不轻。”

“滚开，AJ。”

“家庭生活过得如何？”

“十分温馨，假如你真的在乎的话。”Five将手里的档案塞进柜子里，又从深处抽出另一本。

“我可以理解为没有人死了，”AJ又想吸烟了，可是档案室禁烟，该死的，“所以能解释一下你的行为吗？”

男孩停下翻动纸张的动作，咬牙沉默了一会，仿佛在抑制骂人的冲动，AJ看不清他的神色，有那么几秒前者几乎以为后者已经睡着了，但最终一个闷闷的声音说道：

“我睡不好。”

“世界末日不会再发生了——至少在你们全部死后的数十年里都不会再发生。”

“我当然知道，”男孩抬起头瞪了他一眼，“毕竟如果再敢发生一次我就会把你泡在烈酒里冲进马桶。”

“哇哦。”

AJ举起双手。

“我必须得...必须得保证不会有其他不好的事情发生在我的家人身上，”Five重新开始翻阅档案，“我以前完成的那些任务，那些暗杀，都是后患...”

“我无法理解你对家人的态度。”

“你当然不能理解，你只是一条愚蠢的金鱼。”

“至少我有想要的东西，你甚至有为自己需求过任何事物吗？”

“....”

“....”

“我有时候会很想吃烤鱼排。”

Five刻薄地说道。

下一秒他便抱着手提箱跳跃了，掀起的旋风将纸张吹得哗啦作响。

收拾档案总共花了AJ十七分钟。

-

“上次你提到需求。”

突然出现的Five把AJ吓了一激灵，后者本来在办公室里埋头工作，前者在某个时刻开始便坐在他身后的沙发上，直到AJ站起来伸了个懒腰。

“耶稣基督啊——”AJ一屁股跌回办公椅，“你知道鱼也是有心脏的吧。”

男孩给了他一个眼神，这让AJ意识到了今天的Five有些不同，但他又无法准确说出是哪里不一样。

“上次你提到需求。”Five重复道。

“上次我提到需求。”AJ像个白痴一样地重复道。

“青春期正在困扰我，”Five盯着他，AJ可以看到男孩略微发红的耳廓——噢，是这里和平时不同，“很显然，我没有正确地渡过第一次青春期，但说实话，所有人的青春期都是个错误，所以我并不打算多么正确地对待这一次。可是青春期很烦人，我的大脑正在失去控制。”

AJ没有回应，他在等男孩说出那句话。

“我需要重新控制我的大脑。”

“有道理，所以？”

男孩羞赧地瞪着他。

“我需要适当的性爱，但是我不能在家里自慰，而且你上次也提到了那个卑鄙的——”

“感谢上帝，”AJ吐出一串大小均匀的圆润气泡，“我差点以为你忘了我们的约定。”

“那他妈不叫约定，那很显然是某种满足你古怪性癖的要求。”

AJ耸耸肩：“你忘了吗，我是一条会说话的金鱼，任何事情在我这里都不奇怪。”

“....”

“你希望我使用安全套吗？”

“你他妈废话真多。”

于是他们开始在办公室的沙发上做爱。

正如之前所说的，AJ总是很难想象像Five这样纤细的身体会具有如此沉甸甸的重量，在一开始进入的时候——老天，那太艰难了——他们大概花了二十分钟在吭哧的脏话和喘息声中大汗淋漓，最终AJ决定好好给Five做一次扩张，这个时候男孩已经脸色苍白疼得两眼发黑。

Five感觉到掐住自己胯部的手松开了一只，随后有手指试图捅进他的嘴里，他微微睁开双眼，昏头转向地含住AJ修长的、成年人的手指，用口水浸湿它们，用牙齿暴躁地研磨着对方的指关节，让AJ发出吃痛的吸气声。

最让Five感到惊讶的是这个年纪男孩身体的敏感度，他几乎在AJ将手指探进他的身体后屈起的那一刻勃起了，这让他的下腹难受地紧绷着，他跨坐在AJ身上，过多的汗水令他的膝盖不停地在皮质沙发上打滑。Five将脸埋在AJ的肩膀上，对方颈部的金属和头部的玻璃能让他滚烫的脸颊降温。

AJ闻起来像是烟草，糖霜和干净的布料。

“够了。”Five在第四根手指进入他的身体后叫停了这场漫长的前戏，他扶着AJ的阴茎缓慢地坐下去，“我很好奇你是什么感觉...”

“很爽，爽得像是在pH值为8的高含氧量尼古丁水里细密地呼吸。”

“...请你闭嘴。”

被撑满的感觉让Five战栗着呻吟起来，任何微小的动作都在清晰地刮擦着他脆弱的内壁，AJ正在不急不徐地操他，令人心痒的节奏。额前的碎发湿嗒嗒地晃着，男孩闭起双眼，他的身体滚烫得几乎要灼伤自己，辛辣的快感在四肢和躯体之间窜动，最终会聚在男孩的小腹。

有人在敲门，模模糊糊地喊着AJ的名字，Five确定自己事先锁好了门，但是依旧紧张地攥紧了AJ的西装布料。AJ没有理会门外的人，但他很喜欢男孩此时的反应。

他开始放慢节奏。

Five的腹部随着他操进去的动作起伏着，AJ将手放在那里，感受男孩的颤动。Five松开揽住对方颈部的手臂，他想自慰，AJ腹部的西装布料太粗糙了，蹭得他又疼又爽，他的大腿都开始痉挛了，可怕的情欲。

但是AJ忽然勒紧了他的领带，那样的力气几乎使Five瞬间感到一阵慌乱和无助，他发出窒息的声音，挣扎着试图掰开对方的手指。接着AJ的另一只手像是安抚猫咪一般开始安抚他的后颈，于是Five立刻意识到这是对方某种病态的癖好。

窒息感令快感更加清晰了，AJ没有勒得过分地紧，因此Five还可以艰难地呼吸，他想要看看AJ，眼前却只有一团模糊的晃动的橙色影子。

“这是之前你让我脱水的回报，Five，品尝它。”

Five没有听到后半句话。突如其来的高潮像海啸一样席卷他的身体，将他遗弃在一道白光里。

-

时间局的人好奇AJ是怎么在办公室里把自己弄瘸的。

但是没人敢多问。

毕竟维修身体所需的时间很短，而男孩的青春期还很长。


End file.
